theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рэп о кетчупе
Рэп о кетчупе (англ. Ketchup Rap) — это песня из "The Awkwardness". Её поёт Гамбол, когда идет в магазин, чтобы купить кетчуп для еды. Русская версия= :Гамбол ::Я использовал весь кетчуп и за ним сейчас иду: ::Накуплю его побольше и заправлю им еду. ::Кетчуп мой любимый соус, без него вообще не ем. ::Он почти незаменим: подходит вкус всем. ::Можно смазать им котлету, макароны и яйцо, ::Прочистить всю грязь в ушах и вытереть лицо. ::С картошкой, пиццей и печеньем запаслись им только впрок. ::Для волос или приправы или смажешь им каток. ::Компот из яблок, слив. И в перерыв ::Шик добавит он, а утром сладкий кетчуп сразу прогоняет сон. ::Кинза, и гуляш, или даже антрекот ::Можно кетчупом заправить: его вкус не пропадёт. ::В любой продукт, что только знаешь ты, ::Добавить этот вкусный красный соус... Остроты. ::Когда он высохнет, смелей его используй как клей. ::Заменит он сапожный лак, очистит брюки и пиджак. ::Им можно протирать стволы, почистить зубы и полы, ::Нарисовать избушку, в чувство привести старушку. ::А если вам невмоготу, вернёт былую красоту. ::Не вызовет вопроса, струйка кетчупа из носа. ::Кетчуп я могу спокойно есть из таза или миски, ::Но гораздо он вкуснее на поверхности сосиски. :некоторое после встречи с Сосиской и Гамбол приходит в магазин ::От Сосиски бегаю уже почти пол дня, ::Но в этом магазине не достанет от меня. ::Все меры предусмотрены, я не настолько глуп. ::Спокойно и уверенно куплю себе кетчуп. |-| Оригинальная версия= :Гамбол ::On my way to buy some ketchup, I'm feeling pretty good. ::Gonna take it all right on home and then I'll cover all my food. ::Ketchup is my favourite sauce, it is the condiment of kings. ::Ketchup, you're so useful, you taste great on many things. ::You can use it on a burger or spaghetti bolognese. ::You can use it to clean your ears or even wash your face! ::On pizza, pasta, chops, or cookies as a main or on the side. ::Hair gel, salad dressing, or to grease a slip-and-slide. ::It's good for steak, a cake, a coffee break, roast hake, a pasta bake, ::If you drink some in the morning, it'll make you feel awake, ::On fries, shish kebab, on bacon, crab, or toast, ::You can fry it, steam it, boil it, bake it, use it on a roast. ::On meats, beets, cheese, wheat, sweets, and treats ::And with a little chili for a touch of extra heat! ::It's not just there for you to eat, ::When dried, it works like concrete. ::To shine your boots, on veg, on fruits, ::To clean your shirts, your socks, your suits, ::To lubricate a creaky door, to clean your teeth, to clean a floor! ::To paint a painting you have painted, ::Revive old ladies who fainted, ::To give your quiche a little lift, ::An unexpected Christmas gift, ::It's always guaranteed ::To make an awesome fake nose bleed. ::But my favourite use for ketchup's not on fries or roasted hog, ::Where I love my ketchup most is on a big juicy hot do— :некоторое после встречи с Сосиской и Гамбол приходит в магазин ::Finally got rid of that annoying Hot Dog Guy ::And now I'm in the store, so there is no reason why ::He can interrupt my day so I'll tell you all what's up. ::It's time for me to buy myself a bottle of ketch— Интересные факты *Песня пародирует песню хип-хоп дуэта Blackalicious "Alphabet Aerobics". en:Ketchup Rap fr:Ketchup Rap Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона